1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying call information in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent increase in the use of portable terminals has produced an increase in volume in the amount of calls received and dialed by users. Therefore, the amount of lists comprising information according to the received and dialed calls has greatly increased. For example, when the reception and origination of calls occur by a preset number or for predetermined duration in a mobile communication terminal, only the latest information about the occurring calls is memorized in a corresponding list by sequentially deleting old information, which is previously stored, from the list. When call reception/origination occurs with respect to the same phone number, since the occurrence information about the call reception/origination is sequentially displayed, it is difficult for a user to determine the state of the call reception/origination for the phone number.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for allowing a user to easily determine call information according to the state of call reception/origination and the success of call connection.